Secrecy
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: Gilbert is an escappe from a government facility where he was created, 'perfected', and raised practically his entire life. Now years later his past comes back to him. A clone that was created from his DNA. PrussiaxFemGermany Rating has risen. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**This is another de-anon from the kink meme. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

_Running through the hallway. Elizaveta by his side. Both of them breathing heavily. They turn the corner and freeze._

_Guns. The soldiers holding the guns aiming directly at them._

_Gilbert thinks fast and buries his hands into the wall and tears out a part to throw at the men. He takes Elizavetas hand and the both of them run through the newly made hole._

"_I'm guessing they noticed that we're trying to escape." Elizaveta said. _

_Gilbert rolls his eyes and bites back a sarcastic comment. Instead the both of them turned around, and thankfully deserted, corner._

_A dead end._

"_Fuck." Gilbert snarled. He turned around the room and pressed his ear against on one of the walls._

_He could hear a waterfall on the outside. _

_He punched the wall and using his fists and nails he tore another hole. Big enough for the two of them._

_Shots ring out onto him and Elizaveta. He looks back unconcerned and then at Elizaveta. He grins._

"_Ready?" he asks holding out his hand._

_She smiles and then collapses. _

"_Elizaveta!" he cried. He took her in his arms. Unconscious. His eyes follow a chord that goes from her arm to one of the guns. _

"_Get him." one of the them snarl._

_He quickly picked up Elizaveta and jumped into the hole and into the waters below._

Gilbert sat up suddenly in his bed in a sweat gasping.

He grasps at the necklace around his neck in search for the comfort it brings him. The black iron cross is a familiar and comforting weight in his hand.

He glanced at the alarm clock and groans. Four in the morning with no chance of getting back to sleep.

He slid out of his bed and walked to the kitchen. He passed his roommates open doors and peeked in on them.

Antonio was sleeping peacefully and in the other room Francis was murmuring something in French.

Once he got to the kitchen he pulled out a bottle of cold water from the refrigerator. He closed his eyes to enjoy the freezing feeling of the water as it slid down his throat.

He licked any stray drops away from his lip as he placed the bottle back in the refrigerator and closed it. He grabbed the pack of cigarettes that were lying on the table and slid the door open to the balcony.

He lit the cigarette and placed it in his mouth, his frayed nerves calming from the nicotine.

It has been a while since he had that dream. The memory of when he had escaped.

Elizaveta.

Her names was like a forbidden word that sent shivers down his spine. The memory of her soft hair in his hands and her warm eyes. The soft lips and muscular body.

Elizaveta.

He quickly finished his cigarette and flicked it over the balcony. As he turned to reenter his house he paused, the hair on the back of his neck stood.

He turned back slowly into the darkness of the city, his eyes scanning the shadows. Old memories and tactics flew through him once more.

Nothing there.

He shook his head to clear it and entered the apartment once more. He firmly locked the door behind him.

Unknown to him two blue eyes watched his every motion. A set of lips quirked upwards in a smirk.

* * *

><p>Gilbert glanced up from the pancakes that he was making at the sight of his roommates coming into the kitchen barely awake.<p>

Antonio and Francis froze in the doorway at the sight of Gilbert at the stove.

"Gilbert? Is everything alright?" Antonio asked slowly.

Gilbert nodded as he placed the pancakes on three dishes and onto the table. "Everything's fine. Just got up early and decided to make breakfast."

Antonio and Francis shared a look before sitting at the table and starting the breakfast.

"It's good."

"Thanks."

Francis noticed Gilbert simply pushing his food around the plate. "You're not eating, are you sure you're alright?"

Gilbert nodded as he placed a small piece into his mouth. "Not that hungry."

"Bad dreams?" Antonio asked.

"Something like that." Gilbert said obviously avoiding the subject. "So are our plans still on for tonight?"

Francis nodded around his cup. "After work we go to the bars and hopefully meet the Mrs. Right for tonight."

Gilbert grinned. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

><p>The smell of sweat, beer, and sex filled the bar. Gilbert grinned at the familiar scents as he, Antonio, and Francis made their way to the bar to the side.<p>

"The usual?" the bartender asked recognizing them.

The three of them nodded and were soon nursing their respective drinks. Different wines for Antonio and Francis and beer for Gilbert.

"Gilbert." Antonio said leaning towards him. Gilbert glanced over his shoulder.

"There is a very nice girl staring at you to your left." Antonio said.

Gilbert glanced to his left and smiled. A girl sat in a chair with a drink balanced delicately in hand while the other hand was resting on the armrest. She was wearing a dress that had a very nice slit on her legs and with her legs crossed the way that they were caused fire to rush through his body. Her ice blue eyes locked her gaze on him and froze him in place. Her short blonde hair framed her face nicely. From what he could see her chest was something to admire.

She raised one of her hands and with a single finger motioned him towards her.

Gilbert picked up his drink and walked across the room to her.

"See something you like darling?" he asked her.

Her lips curved into a smile. "Shouldn't I be asking you that? I could see you ogling me from the bar." Her hand slid over her leg, her fingers trailing over the skin.

"What's your name darling?" Gilbert asked.

The girl smirked as she drained her glass. "Buy me another drink and I might be inclined to tell you."

Gilbert bowed slightly. "Your wish is my command."

He quickly got two drinks and brought them back to her. Her hand curled around the glass as their skin touched momentarily. The touch sent electricity through his body.

Gilbert raised his glass. "Name is Gilbert."

The girls smile widened as she drained her glass after she had raised it. "Louise."

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**I am sorry about the long wait, have some sex to tide things over.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

The time in the bar passed before Gilbert even knew what happened. After the both of them downing about three drinks Louise had taken his hand and led the both of them to the dance floor where the music was blasting loud enough for a humans ears to start to bleed. Once there Louise had placed his hands around her waist, dangerously close to her ass, and started to practically grind against him.

Gilbert grinned as his hands squeezed her ass tightly. Instead of the slap that he had gotten accustomed to she grinned at him as well and brought their hips closer together. When she pressed their chest together he started sharply. He was able to feel her nipples through the dress, she wasn't wearing a bra.

Time passed and drinks after drink. Soon Gilbert had pressed Louise against the wall, his hands curling around her neck before going lower and firmly gripping her breasts. As she tipped her head back and moaned he slid his hands under her dress to properly grope at her chest.

Her hand curled around the back of his head and brought their lips firmly together in a tight kiss. Her tongue forced its way into his mouth and his and hers curled together.

Louise tightened her grip on the back of Gilberts head with her fingers treading through his hair. Suddenly she pulled his head back and said huskily "I don't do this sort of thing in a bar. Your place?"

In an answer Gilbert took her hand and led her through the bar. Choosing to forget the fact that he, Antonio, and Francis had taken the same car here he took Louise into the car and was soon driving through the town until he reached their apartment building.

The moment he had opened the door to the apartment Louise attacked him. Curling one leg around his waist and pressing them together again her hands went into his hair once more as she thoroughly kissed him, robbing him completely of his breath.

His nails raked across her skin, remembering too late of his strength and sharpness he pulled back quickly only for her to quickly place his hands back on her body.

"I like it rough." she breathed. Grinning they brought their lips back together in a rough kiss. Tongue and teeth curled around one another.

He grabbed a hold of her dress and pulled it down sharply, the sound of fabric ripping joined the other sounds in the room. He licked his lips as her chest was revealed and he immediately bit at the revealed skin. He swirled his tongue around her nipple and bit down. She gasped lightly and threw him back against the wall.

"If you think you're going to be control here." she said. "You are very wrong."

Gilbert growled lightly as he came forward once more and grabbed her by the throat and slamming her against the wall. "You said you like it rough. I'll see by how much."

With a small glare Louise slid her hand among their bodies before she suddenly gripped his dick tightly. Gilbert groaned as he leaned his head against her shoulder.

"Make me bleed. Make me scream. Leave bruises." Louise hissed. "That's how I like it."

"Wish granted." Gilbert hissed back. He gripped her arms and practically threw her into the other room where his bed was.

She grabbed his arms and pushed him to the bed where she climbed in after him. Her hands tore at his shirt until the remains fell to the floor. Her hands fumbled slightly with his belt, she seemed to grow impatient however and she tugged at it and it ripped apart. Gilbert dug his nails into her arms as he placed his mouth over the skin of her neck and sucked hard.

At her slight gasp and as she closed her eyes he took advantage of the moment to flip their positions so he was on top. As he raked his fingers deeper into her skin; her arms, her back, her thighs and legs, the smell of blood filled his nose. Before he could pull away and look at the damage that he had done she dug her hands into his hair and pushed him closer to her with their tongues tangled.

Their shoes fell to the side as Louise was tugging his jeans down, leaving him only in his boxers and the tent that his dick made.

Louise tightened her grip on him suddenly and flipped the both of them. She grabbed the blankets and placed his wrists on the bed frame where she tied them together. Licking her lips she sat up on her knees and slowly slid her panties off, for how much cloth there was it couldn't even be close to considered underwear, and tossed them to the side. She grabbed his boxers and ripped them off, letting the remains lay on the bed.

She licked her palm and gently stroked his penis, her long fingers just barely brushing against the skin. Gilbert groaned as he felt his eyes roll back.

"Fuck Louise." he breathed. "Fuck."

"That's what I intend to do." she whispered. She leaned back on her knees as she aligned him before she slid down.

In contrast to everything that they had done before this was slow and sweet. She slowly slid him into her, pausing every few centimeters in order to get used to the feeling. She threw her head back and moaned as she finally sat on his legs.

"Shit." Gilbert hissed. "Shit."

There was a reason men called this a heaven. It was warm and moist and just pure pleasure all in one.

Louise looked at him from under her eyelashes and with a quirk of her lips started to move. Her breasts bounced to her efforts and in rhythm.

Their breathing became haggard as Gilbert broke the sheets that bound his wrists and placed his hands on her hips to help her move.

Her entire body shuddered and suddenly she tightened around him. Licking her lips she continued to move her hips until he came with a hoarse cry.

She kept him inside of her as they both caught their breaths until using her knees she lifted herself from him. Her hand came to between her legs and she allowed some of his cum to drip onto her fingers. She then brought the fingers to her mouth and licked it off.

Louise laughed at the expression on his face as she settled next to him and curled into his side. In response Gilbert entwined their legs together and placed his arm around her waist.

She sighed happily. "Haven't had a fuck like that in a while. Little boys don't know what rough means."

Gilbert grinned. "Like I said, I can go rough."

Louise made a happy content sound as she pressed herself into his chest.

* * *

><p>When Gilbert woke up in the morning to the sun in his eyes his bed was empty. He frowned and searched around the room. The remains of their clothes were still scattered around the room. He groaned and rubbed his head as he slid out of his bed and stumbled to his bathroom.<p>

He heard the shower running and knocked on the door.

"You awake?" Louises voice asked from the other side. "I figured that since I fucked you last night I'm entitled to a shower."

"Yeah, you are." he said. "You alright?"

"Just fine, why?"

"Well I think I remember hurting you a bit much last night. I was sure that blood came out." Gilbert said.

"Trust me there is no blood." Louise said. "I'm just fine. Now are you going to join me or not?"

Gilbert laughed. "You're joking."

"Fine." he could hear her sigh. "I'll just be here alone with all these soapy bubbles cascading down my body, curling around my curves and breasts. Guess my fingers will do."

Gilbert immediately in response opened the door, entered the bathroom, drew the shower curtain back sharply and stepped into the bathtub with its other occupant.

* * *

><p>Gilbert was humming as he tugged on a new pair of boxers and walked into the kitchen where Antonio and Francis were preparing breakfast as well as their own night pickups from the bar. Gilbert nodded to the girls as he accepted the coffee Antonio passed to him.<p>

"Thank you so much Gilbert for waiting for us." Francis added from his place at the stove. "We had to walk back home."

"I regret nothing." Gilbert said as he sipped from the cup. "It was a matter of one of the best sex of my life."

"Speaking of which is your girl joining us for breakfast?" Antonio asked.

"Don't know, she's in the shower." Gilbert answered.

At that moment Louise entered the kitchen using a towel to dry her hair. What got the attention of the other occupants in the room was that she was completely naked.

"Yo Louise." Gilbert said raising his cup. "Joining us for breakfast?"

"Unfortunately no, I have some errands to run." Louise said she placed the towel around her shoulders practically oblivious to the stares from the girls and Francis and Antonio.

"Shame." Gilbert said. "Will you come back tonight for another round?"

"Don't know." she said suddenly grinning at him. "I don't think there's a human alive that can handle all the awesomeness that I am."

He could hear Francis and Antonio make a choking noise at her words. Gilberts grin widened.

"Trust me sweetheart, I can." Gilbert said.

Louise laughed. "Then I'll be here tonight."

"You would think that a girl would have some decency." one of the girls sniffed.

Louises eyes turned to the girls and her smile widened.

"They're fake." Louise said motioned to the first girl's chest. The girl colored and screeched "No they aren't!"

"Are." Louise said clearly enjoyed the reaction. "You can tell from the roundness and the form. They are fake." Her eyes turned to the other girl who steadily refused to look Louise in the eye. "She had liposuction and reduced her ass."

"No I didn't." the other girl snapped curling her arms around her stomach.

"Trust me, I can tell." Louise purred. She turned to Gilbert and grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts. "These are real." She then glided his hands over her body. "And nothing here is surgically done."

She winked to Francis and Antonio before leaving the kitchen.

"I'm borrowing some clothes from you since you tore all of mine." Louise called.

"Sure." Gilbert called back grinning. He turned to Francis and Antonio who both wore looks of confusion, arousement, and perhaps slight jealousy.

"I can pick them." Gilbert sighed leaning back into his seat and gulping from his cup.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
